Eine Flasche Rotwein
by jupiter333
Summary: Der Krieg ist zu Ende, Voldemort ist gefallen. Doch es ist noch nicht vorbei. Ein neues Trio, neue (alte) Todesser und ein neuer dunkler Lord. SS/HG; spielt ein paar Jahre nach HP7, Snape hat überlebt, Dumbledore hat überlebt, der Epilog ist ungültig.
1. Ein Fest der Liebe?

Das ist meine erste FF!

**Eine Flasche Rotwein**

(In dieser Geschichte ist Severus Snape rehatibliert, jedoch bei den meisten unbeliebt. Er hat eine Beziehung mit Hermine Granger. Diese hat die Schule beendet und unterrichtet jetzt auf Hogwarts Arithmantik. Sie ist über Weihnachten in Australien um das Gedächtnis ihrer Eltern wieder herzustellen. Lucius Malfoy hat sich als Spion herausgestellt, aber Narcissa und Draco sitzen in Askaban. Dumbledore lebt noch und ist Schulleiter in Hogwarts.)

**Kapitel 1-Das Fest der Liebe?**

Er seufzte und ging aus der großen Halle. Das Fest der Liebe? Pah! Die einzige Person, die ihn liebete, befand sich derzeit in Australien. So groß war die von Albus hochgelobte Kraft der Liebe wohl doch nicht..

Ziemlich deprimiert schritt er in seine Kerker. Nun, er schlich mehr, was wahrscheinlich an seiner gedrückten Stimmung lag. Mit dem Passwort schwang die Tür zu seinen Privaträumen auf. Im Bücherregal fand er ein Buch über altdeutsche Literatur. Goethe? Nein. Da war ein Trankratgeber wohl besser geeignet.

Nun endlich mit der passenden Lektüre ausgestattet, ließ er sich in einen weichen, scharlachroten Sessel fallen. Eigentlich war dies ein blassgrün schimmernder Stuhl gewesen, aber Hermine hatte hier deutlich umdekoriert. Naja, auch egal. Er vertiefte sich in sein Buch und verfiel in eine Art Trance.

Plötzlich fuhr er erschrocken auf. Was war das für ein ploppen gewesen? „Wer ist da?" Eine quieckige Stimme ertönte: „Es war nicht meine Absicht, sie zu erschrecken. Möchten sie Tee, Master Severus?" Der angesprochene seufzte erleichtert und antwortete: „Nein danke, ich lese gerade."


	2. Besuch

Das erste Kapitel war ja verdammt kurz, aber es ist eben meine erste FF. Das hier ist jetzt ein bisschen länger, wenn auch nicht sooo viel. Bald kommt dann auch das nächste Pitel online, das muss ich aber erstmal noch abtippen... *seufz*

**Kapitel 2-Besuch**

Severus Snape war erschöpft. Jetzt besuchten ihn schon Hauselfen! Aber das war ja leider nicht zu ändern... Das Buch konnte er natürlich vergessen. Konzentrieren? Jetzt nicht mehr.

Als es dann auch noch klopfte, schaute er genervt auf. Wer denn jetzt schon wieder? „Herein." Hoffentlich nicht Albus... Er war angenehm überrascht, als Lucius Malfoy ins Zimmer trat. In seiner eleganten, silbrigen Robe und mit den glatten platinblonden Haaren wirkte er eindrucksvoll und ein wenig kühl. So wie immer.

„Was führt dich her, alter Freund?" Auf ein leichtes Winken hin nahm Lucius dankend den angebotenen Sessel an: „Danke. Wie wäre es damit: Einsamkeit und Verlassensein an Weihnachten? Oder einfach Sehnsucht nach Gesellschaft? Such dir eine Sache aus."

Severus zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch: „Na, so sentimental? Bist du Trelawny begegnet?" Nun war es an Lucius, eine skeptische Augenbraue hochzuziehen. Als die Freunde bemerkten, dass beide die gleiche Geste verwendet hatten, mussten sie lachen. Nunja, bei Severus zuckten zumindest die Mundwinkel.

„Luc, jetzt aber mal ehrlich, wenn ich darum bitten darf. Was treibt dich zu mir? Sehr viele Leute geben eine bessere Gesellschaft ab als ich!" Plötzlich schaute der Angesprochene sehr verlegen drein: „Ich dachte mir, nun, du hast keine Familie und ich auch nicht. Wir müssen doch nicht alleine in der Ecke versauern?" Lucius seufzte. Hoffentlich verstand er es nicht falsch!

Aber heute schien Severus einen (für seine Verhältnisse) freundlichen Tag zu haben, denn er antwortete nur: „Nun gut, du sollst hierbleiben. Möchtest du vielleicht eine Tasse Tee?"

So, das wars auch schon. Gut? Schlecht? Grausig? Ein 'Ohnegleichen' wirds bestimmt nicht, aber hoffentlich nicht gleich 'Troll'.

Über Kommis würde ich mich riesig freuen, hab ja noch nie welche bekommen...


	3. Kapitel 3-Geständnisse

Disclaimer: Charaktere, Ort und Hintergrundgeschichte sind Eigentum von J. . Allein die Geschichte gehört mir. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld!

So, das ist das dritte Chapter. Vielleicht liest ja jemand meine Geschichte und reviewt?

**Kapitel 3-Geständnisse**

Bei einer Tasse Earl Grey fing Lucius an, zu erzählen:

„Tja, Severus, wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen. Ich denke nicht, dass man dein Verhör vor zwei Monaten als Begegnung mit zählen kann. Nun, zuerst sollte ich mich entschuldigen. Auch ich hielt dich für den engsten Vertrauten des Dunklen Lords. Im Grunde war das ja auch nicht falsch."

Aus Angst, etwas falsches gesagt zu haben, hielt Lucius inne. Er blickte zu Severus, welcher aber seine Gefühle und Empfindungen hinter einer undurchdringlichen Maske verbarg. Als dieser den zögernden Blick bemerkte, nickte er: „Ist schon gut. Ich wurde drei Wochen lang für tot gehalten, danach einen Monat lang gesucht. Ob tot oder lebendig, den Leuten war es egal. Ich selbst hoffte auf den erlösenden Tod. Denn das Leben hätte für mich nur Qual und Leid bereitgehalten. Deshalb können mich solche Worte nicht mehr berühren."

Ein wenig schuldbewusst senkte Lucius seinen Blick. Dann sprach er leise weiter:

„Niemand außer dem dunklen Lord selbst kannte seine Pläne besser als du. Und dennoch hast du unglaubliche Kraft bewiesen, indem du den Lord fast 20Jahre lang getäuscht hast. Du warst stärker als ER. Wäre er wirklich so machtvoll gewesen, hätte er dich durchschaut. Aber du warst mächtiger. Nicht so ich. Der dunkle Lord bestimmte mein Leben. Sogar sein Hauptquartier war auf Malfoy Manor.

Ich begann einzusehen, als er dich tötete. Du warst mir näher als Narcissa. Und Draco? Der hat sich auf meinem Wohlstand ausgeruht. Wie du weißt, kann ich solche Leute nicht ausstehen." Er seufzte leise und fuhr dann fort: „Nun, jedenfalls begriff ich. Ich sah zum ersten Mal die Grausamkeiten, sah die auf Grund der Massaker gebrochenen Herzen. Jetzt habe ich dem Ministerium glaubhaft gemacht, ich wäre ebenfalls ein Spion für Dumbledore gewesen. Nun, ich war noch nie einer. Aber wäre ich einer gewesen, stünde ich jetzt auf der gleichen Seite wie ich es jetzt auch tue. Auf der guten. Potters, Weasleys, Grangers, Dumbledores und deiner Seite."

Jetzt, da alles gesagt war, blieb der Raum still. Es war nicht so eine Stille, wie es sie beim entspannen oder schlafen gab. Oder so eine, wie wenn Verliebte sich in die Augen sahen. Nein, es war eine drückende und unbequeme Stille.

Da räusperte sich Severus und sah Lucius an. Dann fragte er: „Ernsthaft? Das Ministerium hat dir sofort geglaubt? Interessant. Aber das ist nicht meine Angelegenheit. Ich denke, wir sollten jetzt das beste aus diesem Tag machen."

Bei den Worten stand Lucius auf und ging zu Severus. Er hielt ihm etwas hin mit den Worten: „Das sollte uns dabei helfen. Frohe Weihnachten!"

Das Geschenk bestand aus einer Flasche Rotwein auf Malfoy-Niveau. Es war im Moment so ziemlich der teuerste Wein, den man bekommen konnte. Er war aus Frankreich, und es waren einige Tropfen Drachenblut eingearbeitet. Vielleicht deswegen war er von einem schönen, tiefen Rot.

Severus kannte Lucius' Marotte, teure Weine zu verschenken. Aber sowas edles kaufte Lucius eigentlich nur für sich. Aber gut. Auf einen Wink erschienen zwei Gläser und ein Korkenzieher. Nach fünf Minuten saßen die beiden mit einem Glas Wein auf dem Sofa und hingen ihren Gedanken nach.

Das wars auch schon.

Euer Half-Evil (jupiter333)


	4. Verständniss beiderseits

HUHU!

So, das ist dann das vierte Chapter von meiner Story... Gestern habe ich mein erstes Review von Sterndiestel bekommen! DANKE!

Disclaimer: Die Figuren, Orte, Zaubersprüche, ... gehören . Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen! Hiermit verdiene ich (leider) nicht einen einzigen Penny. Ich lebe nur von den Reviews(naja, meinem Review -seufz-).

**Kapitel 4-Verständnis beiderseits**

****Nach knapp fünf Minuten unterbrach ein gemurmeltes Passwort die Stille. Lucius sah fragend zu Severus, da eigentlich niemand außer dem Verließbewohner selber den Code kannte. Aber dieser bedeutete ihm, erstmal still zu ertönte eine Stimme: "Hey, Sev, ich bin wieder da! Eine Gruppe von Vergissmichs kümmert sich um meine Eltern. Und da habe ich es nicht ausgehalten, hab' dich so vermisst!"

Als Hermine ins Wohnzimmer ging, sagte sie: "Ich dachte wir ge-. Oh, . Sie sind auch hier." Sie errötte leicht und der erwähnte meinte vorsichtig: "Ich gehe dann mal. War schön sie zu sehen, Severus, Miss Granger. Einen schönen Tag noch."

Kaum das er zur Tür gegangen war, stand auch Severus auf. "Bitte, Lucius, bleib doch noch. Hermine hat sicher nichts dagegen, oder?" Sie hatte die ganze Zeit in der Tür gestanden und die beiden beobachtet. Ihr Blickte, dass sie definitiv etwas dagegen hatte, aber sie antwortete schnell: "Nein, er kann ruhig bleiben. Es ist schon okay. Niemand soll an Weihnachten allein sein."

Diese Worte klangen gut, doch es schien ihr, als währen sie nicht aus ihrem Mund gekommen. Sie mochte Lucius Malfoy nicht, was hauptsächlich an seinem unausstehlichen Sohn Draco lag.

Mit einer Handbewegung verhalf Severus seiner Aufforderung wieder zu Aufmerksamkeit. Lucius setzte sich links aufs Sofa, Severus rechts. Auf den leicht verunsicherten Blick von Hermine rutschte Severus in die Mitte. Nun konnte sie sich von rechts an ihren Freund herankuscheln.

Ein Ploppen und ein Plätschern später hielt auch Hermine ein Glas mit dem edlen Wein in der Hand. Weil niemand ein Gespräch beginnen wollte, seufzte Severus. Aber dann fragte er: "Wie war es in Australien? Hat es dir gefallen?" Verlegen antwortete Hermine: "Nun ja, es war ganz gut. Aer auf Dauer wäre es mir da zu heiß. Vielleicht habe ich mich aber einfach an die dunklen, kühlen Kerker gewöhnt. , wie geht es denn ihrer Frau und Draco?"

Jetzt verstand Lucius auch, warum sie auf ihn so unangenehm reagiert hatte. Verständnisvoll erklärte er: "Mit Narcissa und Draco habe ich nichts mehr zu tun. Narcissa sieht immernoch nicht ein, dass der dunkle Lord tot ist. Sie denkt, er wäre das einzig wichtige auf der Welt. Und Draco ruht sich noch immer auf meiner Macht aus."

Langsam begann auch Hermine, einzusehen. Lucius war ein reicher Mann mit viel Einflus auf die Politik. Aber er hatte sich das, genau wie sein Vater, hart erarbeitet. Draco hingegen hatte sich stets auf seinen Vater verlassen.

Erleichtert lehnte sie sich zurück. Jetzt konnte sie den guten Wein endlich genießen.

Na, wie wars? Sterndiestel, vielleicht reviewst du ja noch mal?

Oder auch andere?


	5. Ein erschreckender Vorfall

Huhu! So, das ist also das nächste Chap. Leider ist es verdammt kurz geraten, hoffentlich gefällt es euch trotzdem! Da ich noch bis Chapter 7 vorgeschrieben habe, werde ich diese Woche noch 6&7 hochladen. Es ist nämlich einfacher zu schreiben, wenn man nichts vorgeschriebens mehr hat. Danach werde ich so hochladen, wie ich schreibe. Reviewantworten sind am Ende. Viel Spaß!

**Kapitel 5-Ein erschreckender Vorfall**

Ohne jegliche Vorwarnung polterte es im Kamin und eine gehetzt wirkende Minerva McGonagall erschien. Severus seufzte. Wurden seine Kerker jetzt plötzlich zum ultimativen Treffpunkt? Lucius nippte am Wein, Hermine runzelte die Stirn und er selbst fragte: „Gefällt ihnen meine Raumgestaltung, oder warum kommen sie an Weihnachten zu mir herunter? Ich dachte, sie tanzen gerade mit Albus?!"

Auf diesen Kommentar hin verdrehte sie genervt die Augen. Mit einem Blick durch den Raum sah sie, dass auch Lucius und Hermine da waren. „Tag, Mr. Malfoy. Schön sie zu sehen, Hermine.", wurden die Gäste begrüßt. Doch dann wandte sie sich zu Severus und sagte: „Es ist ernst, also hören sie mir bitte gut zu."

Dieser Satz wurde mit einem leichten Schnauben quittiert. Für was hielt Minerva ihn, einen Erstklässler? Sie aber ignorierte die Reaktion gekonnt. „Sie haben doch von ihren Eltern ein kleines Haus geerbt, richtig? Auf Grund schlechter Erinnerungen sind sie aber nie zurückgekehrt." Severus nickte. Bisher war nichts außergewöhnliches dabei.

Aber sie erzählte weiter: „Von ihrem Großvater, Sir Seren Snape, haben sie jedoch ein großes Landhaus erhalten. In den Sommerferien haben sie sich stets dort aufgehalten. Aber..."

Hellhörig geworden, fragte Severus: „Was ist?" Snape Manor war ihm immer ein Zuhause gewesen. Nachdem Minerva tief Luft geholt hatte, fuhr sie (nun um einiges gefasster) fort: „Snape Manor ist abgebrannt. Todesser waren dort und haben so ziemlich alles vernichtet."

Nun, da es raus war, verschränkte sie ihre Arme hinter hinter dem Rücken und seufzte.

Hermine und Lucius gingen irritiert zu Severus. Dieser schaute mit starrem Blick an die Wand, was Hermine als Trauer deutete. Sie schloss ihn in die Arme und flüsterte in sein Ohr: „Todesser? Aber ihr Herr ist doch gefallen!"

So, das wars. Hier die Reviewantworten:

An NoName: Mmh, eine gute Idee mit dem Rückblick. Könnte mir gefallen. Hab da schon ne Idee, vielleicht baue ich das ja ein. Kann aber erst ab Chap 8 kommen, 6&7 sind ja fertig.

An Lillifee: Schön, das es dir gefällt! Ja, ich werde auch versuchen, längere Chaps zu schreiben. Das Problem ist nur, ich schreibe handschriftlich auf Zettel. Da sieht etwas kurzes wie das Chap hier (auch in miner Mini-Winz-Schrift) echt viel aus! Aber ich arbeite dran, versprochen! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6 – Dolohow's Rache

(Dieses Kapitel ist aus der Sicht von Antonin Dolohow geschrieben.)

Genervt sah ich auf. Der Mann, der vor mir stand, kniete gerade nieder und küsste den Saum meiner Robe. „Was ist, Mulciber? Irgendwas im Fall Snape?" Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und murmelte: „Nein, mein Herr."

Nach einem kurzen Cruciatus ging ich nach draußen. Dort standen sie: Crabbe, Goyle, Pettigrew, Rookwood, Avery, Macnair, Yaxley und auch Mulciber trat dazu. Sie alle würden mir treu dienen!

„Wir werden Rache üben an Verrätern, Spionen und Feiglingen! Der dunkle Lord wird nie vergehen! Weg mit den Verrätern!"

Mit meiner Armee konnte ich endlich im Namen des Lords Rache über an denen, die ihn verraten hatten.


	7. Chapter 7

Hallöchen allerseits! Ich hoffe, dass nach meiner (doch recht langen) Pause ohne Vorwarnung doch noch welche dabei sind... Über Reviews freue ich mich immer!

Danke an... Meine super nette Beta: Cyberrat!

Disclaimer: Figuren, Orte und die Basisstory gehören JKR und Warner Bros., Scholastick und Bloomsbury. Ich schreibe nur aus Vergnügen und verdiene damit kein Geld.

* * *

**Kapitel 7 – Erste Vorahnungen**

Nach der schrecklichen Nachricht war Lucius recht verlegen gewesen. Er wusste nichts mehr mit sich anzufangen, nun, da die beiden sich in den Armen hielten. Plötzlich fühlte er sich wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen. Weil sein Freund nichts davon mitzubekommen schien, räusperte er sich leise, aber dringlich. Daraufhin zuckte Hermine erschrocken zurück, was Severus sofort aufsehen lies. Peinlich berührt bemerkte er, dass Minerva und Lucius noch immer im Raum waren. Verlegen äußerte er sich: „Minerva, danke für die Information. Wir werden uns morgen unterhalten. Bitte geh jetzt." Mit einer wieder typisch snape'schen Mimik (es war keine Mimik zu erkennen) wandte er sich um zu Lucius: „Du kannst das zweite Zimmer hier rechts nehmen. Nebenan ist ein kleines Badezimmer. Auf dem Bett liegen ein Pyjama und saubere Wäsche. Wenn du etwas brauchst, ruf nach Topsy. Der Kamin ist aber nicht ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen." Lucius nickte dankend und ging in das ihm zugewiesene Zimmer.

Da konnte Hermine es nicht mehr aushalten: „Du hast ein Zimmer mit einem Pyjama und Männerunterwäsche? Und das Zimmer steht LEER?"

„Natürlich. Ist das etwa schlimm?", er sah sie belustigt an, „Was dagegen?"

„Nein, ach ist ja auch egal. Aber was ist mit deinem Haus? Es können keine Todesser gewesen sein, Voldemort ist tot." Es sah aus, als ob sie noch etwas sagen wollte, schwieg aber erwartungsvoll.

Zögernd erzählte Severus:

„Einige Todesser sind dem Ministerium entkommen. Es könnte sein, dass sie sich erneut zusammengeschlossen haben. Allerdings habe ich nicht die leiseste Ahnung warum sie das tun sollten."

Nach einer kurzen Pause erwiderte Hermine verunsichert: „Wer ist entkommen?"

„Nun, Walden Macnair, Crabbe und Goyle. Crabbe und Goyle Junior sitzen allerdings in Askaban. Warscheinlich hat Pettigrew sich wieder verwandelt, weshalb er nicht gefunden wurde. Von mehr weiß ich nichts, aber es ist alles möglich."

Als Hermine plötzlich erschöpft gähnte, fuhr er fort: „Bis morgen früh wird die Ratte wohl nicht mehr gefunden werden. Ich denke, dass wir schlafen gehen können."

Erleichtert verschwand sie im Badezimmer. Währenddessen richtete Severus die Bettwäsche und summte leicht vor sich hin. Als Hermine wiederkam, legten sie sich ins Bett und schliefen sofort ein.

* * *

Reviews?


	8. Soll ich?

Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich diese Story weiterführen soll. Irgendwie fehlen mir die Ideen und ich weiß nicht mal mehr, ob sie von irgendjemandem gelesen wird. Wenn ich hierauf keine Reaktion/Antwort/... bekomme, werde ich wohl aufhören mit der FF, bevor sie richtig losgeht. Ich würde sie auch an jemanden abgeben, der sie ohne Einschränkungen selber posten und weiterschreiben darf. Aber bitte vorher melden! So, ich hoffe, irgendjemand antowrtet... :/

LG,

Half-Evil


End file.
